fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ's Escape (version 2)
DJ Tanner skipped school one day to get a rock star’s autograph! The rock star’s name was Stacey Q! DJ and her best friend Kimmy Gibbler went to the Mall to meet Stacey Q! DJ and Kimmy waited in line to meet Stacey Q, but it was worth it! DJ and Kimmy met Stacey Q and DJ got her autograph! Suddenly, Joey Gladstone showed up and nabbed her! Joey thought that he was going to let DJ off the hook, but Stephanie told Joey that DJ lied to him and DJ got punished by Joey! DJ wasn’t allowed to go to her karate tournament! DJ was very upset! She said “That’s not fair! Joey, you can’t ground me! You’re not my father!” She went to her father, Danny, and told him that the punishment was unfair! Danny told DJ that Joey was in charge while he was at work and that the punishment was no karate tournament! DJ got very angry! She ran away from home! Danny said “She will die for this!” So he, Joey, and Jesse called up the Evil Emperor Bad Vader! Danny told Bad Vader that DJ ran away from home! Bad Vader was enraged! He sent down battle droids to kill DJ! The battle droids confronted DJ! The White Fairy suddenly appeared and gave DJ a lightsaber! DJ ignited her new lightsaber! The blade was blue! DJ battled the battle droids with her blue-bladed lightsaber and destroyed all of them! DJ then escaped aboard an Excelsior-class Federation starship which was headed toward Wolf 359! The Excelsior-class Federation starship arrived at Wolf 359, where it rendezvoused with the other Federation starships that were assembled to battle the Borg! The Guardian Warriors were aboard the same Excelsior-class Federation starship that DJ was on, so she was safe! Just then, Locutus of Borg showed up in his Borg cube! Locutus hailed the Federation fleet and said "Federation vessels, you will stand down and surrender to us! You will be assimilated! Resistance is futile! You will disarm your weapons and escort us to Sector 001! If you attempt to intervene, we will destroy you!" The Federation armada battled the Borg cube! The Borg cube destroyed the entire Federation armada, including the Excelsior-class Federation starship that the Guardian Warriors and DJ were on! The Guardian Warriors and DJ escaped the ship before it was destroyed! Many were killed, including Jennifer Sisko, the wife of Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko, and Admiral J.P. Hanson, a lifelong friend of Captain Jean-Luc Picard! The Guardian Warriors and DJ were rescued by the Excelsior-class Federation starship USS Miracle! The Miracle was commanded by Captain Dawn!? The Kakurangers were fighting the Hana Rangers one day! Just then, the evil Black Ninja appeared! The White Fairy appeared and turned the Hana Rangers good! The Hana Rangers and the Kakurangers put their differences aside and joined forces to battle the Black Ninja! The Dragon Ninjas showed up and joined the Kakurangers and the Hana Rangers in their battle against the Black Ninja! The Dragon Ninjas, Kakurangers, and Hana Rangers battled the Black Ninja! But they needed help! So Zordon and Alpha 5 summoned the Power Rangers to the Command Center! When the Power Rangers saw what was going on in Angel Grove Park, they morphed into action. The Power Rangers said "We need Thunder MegaFalconzord power, now!!!" Thunder MegaFalconzord swooped into action! The Thunder MegaFalconzord battled the Black Ninja! With a swing of his mighty sword, the Black Ninja was destroyed! Angel Grove was safe once more! Thanks, Rangers! Category:Fan Fiction